Conventionally, pacifiers are prone to collecting dirt and other unsanitary bacteria. Young infants and/or parents have the tendency to inadvertently drop the infant's pacifier on the floor or other unsanitary surface and inadequately rinse the pacifier and place it back into the infant's mouth with the unsanitary contaminants festering on the surface of the “binkie.” Unfortunately, this practice can lead to various illnesses.
In a conventional nipple-type pacifier, the nursing end of the nipple is directly exposed to external elements and will tend to make direct contact with various unsanitary surfaces. Unfortunately, a frail still unvaccinated infant may be subjected to various contagious pathogens and the resultant diseases thereof.
There is a need to provide a pacifier assembly that would have less of a tendency to fall to the unclean ground when ejected from the infant's mouth.